Chaos at Canterlot High
by MusicalMane-ia0011
Summary: Fluttershy and her friends at canterlot high are all shocked when a mysterious figure named Discord takes over the school. But when he decides to leave for a price, fluttershy is willing to take it. Based off of Disney's Once Upon a Time and inspired by DisneyFanatic's bride of discord
1. Chapter 1 (The Statue)

The school bell rang at Canterlot high, meaning the day was over. Students stampeded out of there like wild horses, except for a small group of friends. Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, and Sunset Shimmer walked home together after a long day at school. Most of their discussions were about Twilight and Equestria. "Any News from Twilight yet?" Applejack asked. "Not really, she's probably busy with some princess stuff, that's all" Sunset shimmer Pulled out her book to double check, still nothing. "Don't worry about it, Twilight wouldn't ignore you on purpose" Rainbow dash said, putting her hand on her friend's shoulder to comfort her. Fluttershy gave Sunset shimmer a reassuring smile "I'm sure these things just take time. i know I'd be busy if i was a princess" Pinkie Pie put her arms around them. "I think i know what will turn that frown upside down" Everyone knew exactly what it was. "Slumber party at your place" They all laughed. As they followed the usual path to Pinkie Pie's House, Something caught Fluttershy's eye. That magic shop always caught her eye when she passed it. Out in the front was a Statue made of stone. She assumed it was a statue of the owner, but she had never actually seen the shop opened. The shop Looked much too big to be a shop, but that's what the sign said. "Fluttershy? you Ok" Applejack asked, elbowing her. "huh? oh, yes, i hope i'm not slowing you guys down." "not at all Fluttershy, but we should get moving" rainbow dash suggested. They continued down the sidewalk, but Fluttershy didn't dare take her eyes off that magic shop.

"Pillow Fight!" pinkie instantly grabbed a pillow and aimed For Rainbow Dash, only to get hit instantly by applejack. The Others grabbed a pillow and joined in the fun. All, except fluttershy who whimpered as she avoided a close blow to the face. She crawled off the bed and onto the floor. Poor Fluttershy had to stay in that spot for 2 hours before they fell asleep. She finally Rolled out her sleeping bag and tried to go to sleep. She Wrapped her pillow around her head to tune out the arguing she heard outside the house and eventually fell asleep.

The next morning, after the girls got ready, they were on their way to school once again, but something was wrong. As they passed the Magic shop, Fluttershy stopped dead in her tracks. "where... what happened to it..." The Statue that was once there was now gone. The girls got tired of waiting for her and pinkie pie pushed her all the way to school. They entered their classrooms as usual, but the teacher never showed up. Sunset Shimmer leaned over to rainbow dash "Where's miss cheerilee?" Rainbow dash could only reply with a shrug. The Students all began to question her disappearance. "Where is she?" "are we allowed to leave?" "i hope she's ok" The students were soon interrupted by the intercom. They all relaxed in their seats assuming Vice Principal Luna would tell them about their teacher, but It wasn't Luna on the intercom, a male voice no one recognized began to speak. "Attention students, I'm afraid Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna are a little "tied up" at the moment and cannot continue to keep you here the rest of the day. In fact, the school will be closing today, forever. That is all" The students were in complete panic. Fluttershy felt incredibly uneasy. She couldn't help but feel like this was connected to the missing statue. Rainbow dash suddenly pulled Fluttershy out of the classroom along with the rest of their friends. "We need to march right up to the office and show this guy who's boss!" The girls all replied with a "Yeah!" while fluttershy just shook like a chihuahua. She was once again pushed to her destination by Pinkie Pie. Sunset shimmer Immediately open the door and to Fluttershy's horror, were greeted by the Man from the statue. "Ladies, i was wondering when you'd show up." "y-you... know us?" Fluttershy Squeaked. "Being turned to stone doesn't keep me from hearing everything anyone says, although it makes rolling my eyes a challenge" he chuckled. "and you my dear were defiantly the most interesting to watch" Fluttershy Hid behind her friends in embarrassment. "What do you want? and Where is..." Applejack was cut off by his answer. "your principals? well it was necessary for me to "take care" of them in order to take over the school." Sunset Shimmer Glared at him. "What are you?" "oh don't worry, I'm not from your pony friend's world, but i imagine there is another me there." He Constantly looked over at fluttershy, making her more nervous. "Well you better get outta here before we teach you a lesson!" Rainbow Dash snapped. "Oh really? This should be entertaining" Rainbow Dash Charged at him, getting ready to attack, but he snapped his fingers and she instantly teleported behind him and ran into the wall. "Rainbow!" the girls rushed over to her. "ow... how did he..." They looked at him. "oh come on! I was outside a Magic Shop and none of you suspected i was a magical being?" Fluttershy Looked away. "oh... one of you did." Fluttershy whimpered knowing he was referring to her. "This has been fun ladies, but I've got work to do." They found themselves outside the school after he snapped his fingers once more. "Sugar Cube, maybe you should try contacting Twilight one more time."


	2. Chapter 2 (The Return)

The girls waited impatiently for princess Twilight's Arrival. "Are you Sure she's Coming?! What if Your book is lying to us?!" Pinkie Screamed. "Pinkie, twilight said she'd get here as soon as possible" Sunset Shimmer replied. Every continued to argue about Twilight, except Fluttershy who sat down away from her friends. She thought back to the terrifying man they had encountered when they arrived at Principal Celestia's office. He LOOKED human, but humans don't have horns, or antlers, or whatever it was on his head. "Maybe we can convince him to leave the school, not everyone we meet needs to be defeated" she whispered to herself. She couldn't get her mind off that man, He terrified her, yet at the same time fascinated her. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her friends cheering Twilight's name. She quickly got up and ran over to her friends, hoping they didn't notice her short absence, they never do anyway. "twilight! I'm so glad you're back" she said as she joined the group. They all formed a big group hug. "It's a good thing you're here twilight" APplejack told her. "This guy said he's not from Your world, but he still has magic!" Rainbow dash added. Twilight Thought to herself for a moment, then said " If he has magic, maybe this isn't the best place to discuss a plan" The girls all nodded in agreement and headed to pinkie pie's house once again.

"from how you girls have described him, this guy sounds like my friend discord." Twilight said. "FRIEND?!" the girls were shocked. Twilight Sat them all down and began to Explain, "He's not a pony in my world, in fact, he use to be my enemy, then fluttershy reformed him." All the girls looked over at fluttershy who was now hiding her face with a pillow. "Maybe you can reform this guy fluttershy" Applejack suggested. Fluttershy whimpered and buried her face deeper into the pillow. "If you don't want to, it's ok" Rarity said, comforting her. Fluttershy looked back to her friends. "maybe we could go to the library and…" "Hey! we should got to the library and find a way to beat this guy!" Rainbow dash interrupted. The girls all nodded in agreement, all except fluttershy of course. she sighed, laid down, and fell asleep.

Sunset shimmer helped twilight distract discord in the principal's office while the others searched the library. Fluttershy didn't mind reading, but she did mind reading books with scary pictures and sketches. Unfortunately, those were the type of books her friends told her to look for. She searched the bookshelves until she found a book with the creature twilight had described. "Girls! look! I found it!" She was so happy she was able to finally help. She was so happy that she was paying attention to where she was going and ran right into a bookshelf. She hit it with such a force, it fell over, hitting another bookshelf, and another, and another. Fluttershy screamed as a bookshelf was falling towards her. She Shut her eyes and froze. She waited for her demise, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes and gasped. The bookshelf was frozen right above her. She walked around it, hoping to find out why it froze in midair, but as soon as she was out of harm's way, the bookshelf finished its fall. She flinched when it fell back over. The girls ran over to her. Fluttershy assumed they were worried, but their expression was far from worried. "What's wrong with you?! you could've been hurt!" Rainbow yelled. "I was just trying to…." "Well now we have to leave because you've probably let him know we're here!" rarity interrupted fluttershy. Tears flooded her eyes. She ran out whimpering, tears hitting the ground ever time she took another step. She sank to the ground and continued her crying on the steps of the school. Then only thing that distracted her from her friend's was that bookshelf. it had to be magic, but twilight wasn't there, who saved her? Suddenly the doors shut behind her. She stood up quickly and tried to open them, but no luck. She wiped her tears away and saw her friends were still inside.


End file.
